This invention relates to tape recording, and more particularly to optical tape recording. Currently there are two main types of optical tape recorders. The two main types of optical recorders differ in how an optical recording head moves across the optical tape. The first type of optical recording head is a rotary head that scans across the tape in a helical scan pattern. The rotary head usually includes at least two recording elements, so that each revolution of the rotary head records multiple tracks on the tape. Examples of rotary optical recording heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,239,528, 4,815,067, 4,807,213, and 4,661,941.
The second type of optical tape recorder employs an optical recording head that moves across the tape in a linear motion. The linear motion of the recording head is transverse to the motion of the tape itself. Linear recording heads use either a single recording element, or an array of recording elements. Typical linear optical recording heads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,177,724 and 4,567,585.
The two existing types of optical tape recorders have generally performed adequately. However, both types are relatively slow at recording optical tape. Their slow speed of recording is one barrier to optical tape replacing magnetic tape as the medium of choice for recording and playing movies and other images. (Another barrier is the lack of a suitable optical tape cartridge, the subject of a copending patent application entitled, "OPTICAL TAPE CARTRIDGE," by David Paul Gregg.) There is therefore a need for an optical tape duplicator that can record optical tapes at the speed and at the cost required by the consumer market.
These and other features of the present invention will become readily appreciated from the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.